


Overdue Paperwork

by windandthestars



Category: Sanctuary (TV)
Genre: Age Play, Community: kink_bingo, Exposure, Held Down, Kink, Multi, Punishment, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-03-01
Updated: 2012-03-01
Packaged: 2017-10-31 22:46:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 890
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/349174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/windandthestars/pseuds/windandthestars
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>If he needed a file, a report, there were rules and he expected Kate to follow them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Overdue Paperwork

**Author's Note:**

> For kink_bingo's All You Can Kink challenge (punishment, exposure, spanking, held down, age play)

Magnus for all her rules was pretty lax about paperwork deadlines. As long as she was kept up to date and it didn't back up too badly they could get away with letting some of the work slide. Will for his part liked to stay on top of it, he had more administrative responsibilities than the others, and he hated the way the stacks of paper seemed to take over the second he stopped for a breather. Kate, was much the opposite. While she despised filing almost as much as he did, she also disliked the formality of paperwork itself. She would tell you what you wanted to know, but make her sit down in a chair and write it out and she disappeared on you, bolted.

Magnus was happy to shoulder Kate with less administrative duties, keeping her busy in the archives, in the armory, with the habitats, or with Henry's latest project. She saw no need to provide Kate any incentive outside the occasional reminder and for the most part Will was ok with that. Kate could let her paperwork sit and rot as long as it didn't impact his job. On the other hand, if he needed a file, a report, there were rules and he expected Kate to follow them. 

Kate, however, often had other ideas about this. If Magnus put in a word on his behalf the file would show up within hours, completed and properly stapled. It wasn't often though, he asked her to intervene. He was more than capable of dealing with this himself and both Magnus and Kate knew that.

"Don't look at me like that." He says firmly and Kate's eyebrow drops down from where it had been arched up toward her hairline. "I asked you for the Belize file three days ago. You said you would have it to me yesterday."

"I got busy. Okay?"

"Kate."

"Seriously, Will. It's a bunch of stuff you already know. It's no big deal. I'll get it to you, alright?"

He could reach out and grab her with where she's standing close enough to challenge him. He won't though, not tonight because she needs to learn.

"You have thirty seconds." He says calmly despite the amused smile on her face.

It takes her fifteen seconds to falter when he doesn't back down, but she holds out another ten before relenting. "Alright, ok, whatever. I've been bad. I didn't do my homework."

She crosses the space between them and then stops. She's still defiant but the attitude is wavering.

"Pants and underwear. Five seconds."

She looks sorry then, not remorseful, but displeased enough that he doesn't hold it against her when it takes her a moment to talk herself into complying. She hated this, the formality of it, the humiliation of being bent over his lap not beautiful and naked, but squirming and eventually repentant.

He could strip her, tie her up and spank her, cane her, any day and she'd come out the other side grinning, but leave her clothed and unrestrained and she'd be begging him to stop before he'd even started.

"I'm sorry." She gasps as his hand connects with her ass. He's not being gentle, although it would prove much the same point. He wants her to remember this tomorrow when she sits squirming, filling out the report he had asked for. "Please Will."

She shifts away from his hand, away from the sting and he hauls her back, his arm pressed into her back to hold her still. She's not going anywhere until he's done.

She's silent and sniffling indigently by the time the door creaks open. He hadn't intended to stop quite yet; he's enjoying her hard won submission. Magnus, however, has paused by the dresser, watching with almost naked curiosity. It's not a scene she sees often, a private moment between Kate and himself, but it's something she enjoys, perhaps a bit too much and so he smoothes a hand over Kate's reddened backside before letting her up.

She kneels by his feet, staring blankly at the space she had formerly occupied until Magnus speaks. "You've messed up her makeup."

She sounds quite off put by that and Will shares a muted chuckle with her.

"You're more than welcome to clean her up." He offers and Magnus nods, slipping from her heels to join them.

"Come now," she whispers to Kate who's beginning to look sullen and stubbornly petulant. "We'll get you cleaned up and tucked into bed. There's a bit of Salinger left if you can keep your eyes open long enough to listen."

Kate doesn’t look like she thinks this sounds like a good idea. She's not one for literature, even literature Magnus was so hard pressed to read. Magnus had an excellent reading voice, one both she and Will loved. Even so, getting tucked into bed at any time of night, particularly this early, for what amounted to a bedtime story wasn't something she was keen on. It would, however, make up for the insult Will's punishment had caused, smooth over whatever grudge she was tempted to hold, and as they all knew, the report he'd asked for would be on his desk first thing in the morning with a post-it note centered on the front of the folder, script scrawled across one corner. _Bastard._


End file.
